the flash secret revealed updated (part 2)
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: the flash secret revealed to iris and more
1. Chapter 1

The flash secret revealed

iris point of view.

Today was the biggest day of my life. Today i found out that BARRY IS THE FLASH.

A Few Days Earier

I am a reporter and before i was one of the only people who knew/believed in the flash, but now everyone knows about him. but i have an advantage on all of the other reporters, i know the flash. well i dont really know him but i have spoke to him and every once in a while i still do. He is so interesting and mysterious. and i think that he might like me. After all why would he chose me and not some other reporter to tell his story? Why is he so interested in me? I guess i will find out one way or another.

barry's point of view

"Um Catlin... Cisco... i could really use your help right about now!" Barry said as he was standing face to face with captain cold, cornered, no way to escape. When catlin didnt reply barry realized that his communication system wasn't working. he was all on his own. Thats when barry saw that the wall he was up against was made of iron so when captain cold shot his gun barry ducked and the ray hit the iron freezing it and barry hit the wall as hard as he could, and it shattered. the plan worked with all but one fault, there was a girl behind the wall and she was now on the floor with cuts all over her and tiny sharp pieces of iron all over her. she appeared to be unconscious. barry knew that he couldnt just leave her there so he scooped the girl up in his arms and ran. he stopped when his phone started ringing and when he checked he saw that it was harrison wells, what harrison told barry made his heart sink to his stomach. Star labs was on lock down by the government, and harrison told barry that they were looking for the flash so he could not return till it was all over with. barry now did not know what to do with the girl as he could not bring her to the hospital in his suit and if he went as barry then there would be to many questions so he brought her to the only other person that he knew he could trust, iris.

iris point of view

iris was just cleaning up around the house when all of a sudden she felt a big draft come from the living room, when she went to check where it was coming from, what she saw brought mixed emotions of fear, amazment, and joy. he was here, in her house, but what was wrong? why did he have that sad and worried look on his face? then he spoke, "iris, something terrible has happened and i need your help" iris just stood there thinking 'did he really just ask for my help?' then her thought caught up to her and she spoke "whats wrong? what do you need?" and then he did something that surprised her, he held his hand out to her,

"do you trust me iris?" the flash asked with what looked like a little glimmer of hope in his eye.

"of course i trust you, i mean i know i probably shouldnt as you are a strange man in my living room and you will not even tell me who you are, but yes i do trust you"

"then take my hand, i need to take you somewhere." iris took his hand not knowing what to expect when the flash pulled her in and held her to his chest "hold on tight!" he said with a quick smurk before he ran, faster than iris ever thought possible. Then he stoped. Iris looked around and relised where she was, in the cafe and then she saw the girl on the floor and she ran over to see if the girl was alright. Iris jumped when she heard the flash's voice behind her, "it was an accident" iris could see that he was almost in tears "will she be alright?" he spoke again.

"i dont know but i will take her to the hospital and find out, if you come back here tomorrow night i can tell you what the doctors say" and with that he was gone.

iris point of view

it was the following night and iris was in the cafe waiting for the flash to appear when she heard the sound of a gun being shot and then though the front window she saw something fall to the ground right in front of the cafe. she ran out the door to see what it was, it was the flash, he was on the ground, shot, and not moving. she tryed to wake him up but he wasnt moving so she dragged him into the cafe so that who ever shot him wouldnt find them.

she waited for at least 2 hours waiting for him to wake up and every min that went by she got less and less convinced that he would. that when he shoot up gasping for air, what she hadnt relised was the bullet hadnt come out, it was still in side him, she ran over to him and he started talking, "bbbullet...gettt... itttt...outttttt" then he passed out on the floor. she was terrified but knew what she had to do, she stuck her fingers into his wound and dug the bullet out. then he woke up but something else was wrong, but she could figureit out, then she saw it, a piece of metel most likely from the bullet was stuck in his mask half way into his head, she didnt know what to do, she couldnt remove his mask, she just felt like that was the wrong thing to do so she tried waking him up by shacking him and when she finally got him awake enough to quickly talk to him she asked him what she should do and he muttered "take my mask off" should couldnt believe what he had just told her to do, but she did it anyway, when she did it she couldnt believe her eyes...

She stood back in astonishment. everything that she knew was a lie. the flash was barry allen. the same barry that she had grew up with in the same house. she couldnt decide what emotion to feel, anger, frustration, sadness, relief, satisfaction, but the worst one that she was feeling was relization, relization that she was in love with him. she was in love with baarry allen.

It was remarkable how fast he healed, when he woke up she could see the the sorrow and apology in his expression. His eyes started to tear up and they both just sat there quite, he seemed to be thinking about what to say, till he finally said it, "Iris... i am so sorr" then he was interupted mid sentence by iris, she dove in and kissed him.

Their kiss seemed to never stop, to go on for eterity, neither of them wanted to pull away, so neither of them did, till the window broke. It was captain cold. He had his cold gun pointed straight at them, but he wasnt alone, there was another man with him, with a real gun, the gun that had shot barry. The only thing was the lights were off and it was night so it was pretty dark, when captain cold to his partner to turn the lights on iris quickly put barrys mask back on him.

_**Part 2**_

_**I give credit of my close friend Mellina for helping me come of with the story line!**_

Iris point of view

This had been one of the most eventful evenings of Iris life. Barry had run her home and now she was slowly walking around her house getting ready for bed. Not really paying attention to what see was doing, sorta of just in a foggy sate of mind. She was in shock.

"Did that really just happen? Is Barry really the flash?" Iris thought. All of it had just happened so fast. Iris was replaying the scene in her mind. Captain cold was standing there in front of Barry and herself with his gun pointed at them. Then a weird expression crossed c.c.'s face and he spoke "well this is bad. You have been shot. This makes the game unfair. The odds are in my favor. That takes all of the fun out of the game." He left with a warning that something bad was going to happen.

Then she subconsciously realized something, the room was getting colder. she felt a shiver go down her body. she could see her breath. Then She saw that her bedroom window was crystallizing, in ice. But it was at least 90° outside. just as she came into the conclusion captain cold came flying through her the window. The ice made it easy to break the glass. He knocked her over the head and everything went dark to iris.

Barry point of view

He couldn't believe it. Iris had just found out he is the flash. Then it dawned on him 'oh god. Joe. He is going to kill me! He made me promise iris would never find out!" Barry thought while he ran around the city not going any where particular. Just running, thinking.

Then Cisco came over the intercom in his suit. He stopped and listened because he sounded frantic and was whispering.

"Barry, Barry. Don't come to star labs. The whole police department is here. They have seen you come here, and all of the flash tech. They are determined to find out who you are!"

Barry was shocked, how had they found out he worked at star labs? For a second he worried about Cisco and Caitlin but that feeling quickly vanished. He could trust me, they would never tell. Then something hit him in the neck. It was a needle with a cylinder attached to it. He took it out of his neck and opened the cylinder. There was a paper in it. It read:

"If you ever want to see your pretty little girl flash. Then you need to find us! And you might want to hurry! Frost bite can kill you!"

And at the bottom it was signed by none other than captain cold.

He panicked. He ran and ran around the city.

But it was no use. The city was to big. He needed help.

He did something he never thought he would ever do. But he wasn't in his right mind, he want worried about himself, or what the consequences could be, he was only worried about iris.

He ran into star labs and stopped in the middle of the room papers flying everywhere. All of the cops had pointed their guns at him and he raised his hands above his head slowly. "You need to listen to me!" Barry yelled with his voice masked by vibrating his vocal cords.

The lead head cop walked up to Barry lowering his gun and said "you have 2 mins to convince me not to shoot you here and now." Barry was going to use every second of that 2 mins he could.

"Iris has been kidnapped by captain cold! You all care about her as she is one of your fellow cops daughter." One of the cops interrupted Barry, "why do you care what happens to iris?" All the cops nodded and some said "yeah why?"

"Because I love me. And even though you may believe I am trying to bring harm and poison this city, I am not, I am trying to help it. Iris was the only one who saw that. I need your help to find her!" Barry said with a calm determined voice, but inside he had butterfly's in hi stomach. "Why would we trust you? We don't even know you!" The head cop said. Barry knew he was not going to convince them, and he was running out of time. So he did the unimaginable.

Barry pulled down his mask and spoke "because you do know me."

**reviews keep me writing! no reviews, no updates! so please review! let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

i know that i said that i was not continuing this story. but i was reading through the comments and thinking about maybe continuing it. i have a few ideas swirling around in my head. but i don't have that much incentive. so for all those story lovers out there, comment/review this story if you would like me to continue!


End file.
